You're Safe Now
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place right after 'Out of the Past'. Everyone is back on Air Temple Island, but they're all anxious to see Korra, who is being healed. In the meantime, Mako and Asami have a long overdue talk. And when they're finally allowed to see Korra, Mako realizes just how much the young Avatar means to him.


**So the latest episode of **_**Legend of Korra **_**was freaking EPIC! So much happened! My favorite part, the Makorra at the end, a perfect ending ^-^ So here's a little fanfic based on that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Korra was taken back to Air Temple Island to be healed. Tenzin had a hard time, keeping his children away from where she was, with their constant questions of

"How is Korra?"

"Is she okay?"

"Can we see her?"

"Why can't we go in?"

"Daddy, can we see Korra now?"

Mako couldn't sit still, pacing back and forth in front of the door. Pema had bought them some dinner, but Mako barley touched his.

"Mako, you should eat," Asami said softly.

"I'm not hungry," he said, wringing his hands nervously, staring at the door that separated him from "What's taking them so long in there?"

"Come on bro," Bolin said, reaching out to gently grab Mako's wrist, "She'll be okay. You haven't eaten all day. You're not helping her by starving yourself." Mako sighed, looking down at the food and giving in.

They all sat in silence as they ate. A few minutes later, Meelo came racing in on an air scooter.

"Is Korra okay?" he asked. It was the calmest either of them had seen the young boy.

"Of course bud," Bolin said, pulling Meelo up into his lap, smiling down at the child, "She's Korra. She'll be fine."

"Meelo, let them eat in peace," Pema said, coming down the hallway.

"He can stay," Asami chuckled, rubbing Meelo's bald head, "He's just worried."

"If Meelo can stay, can we?" Ikki asked, her and Jinora peeking out from behind their mother.

"We'll keep an eye on them," Asami said. Pema nodded and walked away. Bolin mostly kept them busy with stories and Asami took the opportunity to talk to Mako.

"You really like her," she said softly. Mako looked up at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Korra," Asami nodded toward the door Korra was behind, "You really like her. Today…you would have done anything to find her."

"Yeah," Mako said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Where was this conversation going?

"Bolin told me…about the kiss," she whispered so that Bolin couldn't hear, even though he was engrossed into telling the Airbender kids a story, "And Ikki told me that Korra likes you."

"Is this conversation going where I think it is?" Mako asked. He was hunched over in his chair so that Asami couldn't see his face, but she saw his shoulders tense.

"If we're thinking the same thing," then yes, Asami said, resting her elbows on her knees so that she could see Mako's face.

"I'm sorry," Mako said softly, burying his face in his hands, "It's just…Korra…"

"I understand," Asami said, her voice cracking the slightest bit. A healer opening the door broke the moment.

"She need some rest, but she'll be okay," the healer said, "You may see her." The three children raced inside, nearly knocking the healer down, followed by Mako, Bolin and Asami.

Korra was lying in a bed. She defiantly looked better than when they had first found her on Naga, except for the scar that remained on her cheek. The healer looked like she was about to have a heart attack from all the sudden noise in the room, but Korra's face had lit up when everyone walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Asami asked.

"A lot better," Korra said, "Just really tired." Korra's stomach growled loudly.

"And hungry," she chuckled.

"Kids, why don't we go get Korra something to eat?" Asami said, taking Meelo and Ikki's hands, Jinora following behind them.

"Bolin, why don't you come with us?" Asami suggested, her eyes glancing over to Mako and Korra. Bolin got the message and went with her, closing the door behind him and leaving Mako and Korra alone.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Mako asked, his hand brushing Korra's hair out of her face. It was out of its usual style, splayed against the white pillow under her head.

"Yes," Korra reassured him. His hand traveled down her cheek, resting on the scar.

"The healer said that would be permanent," Korra said, closing her eyes and leaning into Mako's touch, "You can't heal a scar." Korra opened her eyes and was shocked to see Mako's eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh come on, don't get all sappy on me now - " Korra was suddenly cut off when Mako sat next to her on the bed and took her into his arms.

"M-Mako," Korra squeaked, her heart suddenly pounding.

"I thought we had lost you today," Mako said, "When Lin said you were missing…" Mako's arms tightened around her.

"I'm right here," Korra waist wrapping her arms around Mako's waist, "I'm okay."

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," Mako whispered. Korra rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"You have Bolin," she murmured, "And Asami." Korra felt Mako tense.

"What happened?" she asked quickly, pushing away from him enough to see his face, "They're not hurt, are they?"

"No," Mako said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "It's just…Asami and I broke up."

"Oh," Korra said softly, then added slowly, "Why?" Mako tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have a feeling you already know," he said. Korra glanced away from him, suddenly interested in the bed sheets.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No, don't apologize," Mako said, "I should have sorted out my feelings earlier."

"Is Asami okay?" Korra asked.

"I think so," Mako said, "I hope so." Korra sighed and Mako noticed her wince slightly.

"Just a little sore," she said with a slight smile, "Bloodbending is pretty rough on the body."

"You need rest," Mako said.

"I'm not an invalid," Korra whined with a pout.

"The healer said rest," Mako said.

"Since when are you Mr. Protective Mama Polar Bear-Dog?" Korra teased. Mako cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Since I almost lost you today," he whispered. He leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against Korra's.

"We're back!" Meelo announced, making Mako and Korra break apart.

"And we have food!" Ikki exclaimed.

"All your favorites," Jinora said, Bolin and Asami coming in behind her with two trays of food. Korra's stomach grumbled even louder.

"Awesome, I'm starving!" the young Avatar exclaimed, "Thanks Asami." She said as Asami gently placed a tray on Korra's lap.

In no time, Korra had finished the two trays of food and the healer was shooing them out.

"She needs rest!" the healer insisted. They all said their goodbyes and Korra laid back, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep…until something warm was wrapped around her neck.

"Just in case you get cold," she heard Mako whisper. She felt his lips press against her forehead before he left again. Korra opened her eyes slightly to see Mako's red scarf draped across her neck and she smiled, she pulled the scarf up over her nose, taking in Mako's scent as sleep overcame her.

It was the best night's sleep Korra had gotten in a long time.

**So there's **_**You're Safe Now**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
